Waiting Game
by 5star-typical-brownies
Summary: It's sad really how you waited for him but you won't let him wait for you. Small drabble rabble of a non existent couple. Written mainly due to the fact that no Liz and Zach stories have been written.


Title: Waiting Game

Summary: It's sad really how you waited for him but you won't let him wait for you. Small drabble rabble of a non existent couple. Written mainly due to the fact that no Liz and Zach stories have been written.

Characters: Liz S./ Zach G.

Rating: T

Words: 1,607 Words

You don't really _know _him, you know _of_ him and his many roles, Grant best friend, Cammie's Boyfriend but you don't really _know him. _So there are time where you just don't understand how on earth you can _love _him. Because you don't know him and people just don't fall in love with people they don't know. Especially you. And it a mind puzzle, that's what is because only your mind, your twisted, twisted mind can make you fall in love with Zach Goode. Only your mind can make your heart skip a beat, make you blush, divert your eyes every time you see him. Only your mind can make you fall in love with an arrogant guy like Zach Goode. But you don't love him, of course you don't you just feel something for him. Something that if you tried just a bit more _harder _you can kill. It's all quite logical if you think about it.

You and him don't really talk. Well you do there's conversations here and there. Small talk no deep conversations. That's reserved for Cammie not you. And it doesn't really bother you, you prefer not to talk to him because you sound like bumbling fool when you open your mouth to talk to him. And it's bloody annoying that your usual reserve is gone, shot down, ran over, obliterated, every time he seems to look at you.

But you don't love him.

Of course you don't.

Because you can't.

He thinks of you as only Liz Sutton. Cammie best friend nothing more nothing less. And it bothers you to know end, well only slightly. He knows Bex, Macey, Grant, Jonas, Nick, but not you, never you. And you wonder if he every thinks about getting to know you instead of just being satisfied with only knowing your name.

Jonas is wonderful. Honestly he is, he opens doors for you, flirts shamelessly with you (sometimes to the point when it's a little bit sad) but he does all the things you know you should want but you don't and that's a little sad too. But Jonas well he's not Zach. And not even you can deny that you want Zach a little bit more.

Cammie and Zach break up. And your not the least bit surprised, because _ZachandCammie, CammieandZach _just don't seem to be that great couple they where a once upon a time. There's a part , that sick and twisted part of yourself that cant help but smile just a wee bit at the thought of them not being together. But that smile is wiped off your face seconds later, because well lets face even you know that you never will have the guts to break the only friendship your actually wanted in.

So you have this theory this crazy theory that if you don't see Zach, like ever that this silly stupid notion of love (because honestly you cant deny it anymore, you love Zach Goode) will go away. Only if you don't see him. And it works out, for a while you forget, you move on and its honestly the happiest you've probably been in a while. For a while you forget about Zach Goode and it feels good. But fate being ever so cruel doesn't let it go on forever.

It happens when your walking with Tina Walters to your next class. And one second your laughing about something you cant remember but for some you reason you look up and he's right there walking towards the door that leads to the inside Countries of the World and then he looks at you and you cant read his expression but that's okay because your over him. Except now your not so sure. You keep walking you don't blush, divert your eyes, but your heart makes skips a beat like it always does. And it scares you more then anything.

Once is fine, you come up with that conclusion because you cant go the rest of your life avoiding Zach Goode. Not when Gallagher Academy is such a small school. So once, once is fine. Eight times in the span of a few days well that's not okay. Everywhere you look he's there, after almost everyone of your classes he's there and you want to scream in frustration. So the cycle starts to start again and you do every thing in you power to stop it, but it just _won't_. The worst part is that you cant even tell if he notices your there. You think he does, you hope he does, but there's not facts, no physical proof that he is. And you don't think Bubble Gum guy will relinquish the security tapes for the school just so you can see if a guy is looking at you. There's no real logic in that, now is there?"

"Why are you avoiding me." He says one day while your alone in the library. Your weren't paying attention a bad move on your part. Sneaky bastard snuck up on you.

"I wasn't avoiding you, we just don't talk." you reply as you attempt to nonchalantly flip through the pages in the book in front of you, as if your not a tiny ball of uncontrolled nerves.

"Yes but you where avoiding me, Liz don't lie you not exactly good at it. His breath is on your neck and you knees feel like jelly.

"If that's what you want to believe Zach, I can't really-" And by then your fully turned around and you look up to notice how close you two are. And you've never noticed how green his eyes are.

"You where saying." His voice was low and you try to clear your throat but even that's starting to become impossible.

"I can't remember ." You stammer, he's close, to close to you.

"Your really tiny you know that Liz?" he says and you blink. of course you know your small especially compared to him since he seems to tower over you but its not like your that _small_. And your thinking and analyzing over this one statement, you don't even notice until it to late that he's kissing you. And if where being honest here, it takes you by surprise and your ridged for a second partly out of shock and the other being you don't know what to do. After a few seconds you relax into the kiss and slowly bring your hands to his neck and kiss back.

His smiles hold a thousand promises and his kisses hold a thousand words he cant say. And at first that's all right with you, but slowly and surely the guilt starts to eat you alive. Avoiding plans with Cammie, always turning Jonas down but not giving him a reason. All that takes it toll on you. But he smiles and its like it doesn't matter anymore and he kisses you and you just don't care anymore. The thought of losing him you can't even articulate. He's kinda like your own Peter Pan. Not in the literal since of course he doesn't take you to Neverland but he makes you feel things you've never felt before and you're the happiest you've ever been and who would ever give that up?

It's while your in the library and his thumb is slowly making lines across your arm that he blurts it out.

"We ought to tell everyone, you know." You freeze for a second. _Tell everyone. _

"Hmm, that's an idea" you reply, your head is on his chest and you don't want to lift your head from it because your positive your eyes will reveal everything you truly feel and you just cant bear to hurt him.

The tables have turned and Zach Goode is now your dirty little secret.

"Can we talk." You say one day, his head nods his eyes are questioning but not accusatory. Which means he doesn't know. Which is both good and bad. Good because he'll listen to you, bad because you'll have to say everything.

" What's up?" he says he leans against the P&E barn wall and your sallow the lump in your throat because this was much harder then you had anticipated.

"I don't think we should do this anymore." you say quietly your words are slow, cautious, careful.

There's silence, all Zach does is walk away, it obvious he doesn't want to hear explanation and well you don't have one. And its better if he's angry because there's nothing you can do and there nothing you will do. His happiness means everything to you and him waiting for you will hurt him in the long run, You know there's more to your story but right now, You've set him free.

_And in her eyes you see nothing,_

_No sign of love behind the tears,_

_Cried for no one,_

_A love that should have lasted years,_

_Your day breaks, your mind aches,_

_There will be times when _

_all the things she said will fill your head, _

_You won't forget her._

_-For No One _

_**Author's Note: So originally this was Macey and Zach story but halfway through I changed it to Liz because in my mind Liz can be paired with almost every character. Reviews are always welcomed. No Flames, I am quite aware this doesn't really have a plot. **_


End file.
